Marauding the Movies
by MissBlack62442
Summary: James squeals at the popcorn machine, Lily rolls her eyes and Sirius is well, Sirius. Well, they sure are an unlikely trio at the movies.


**A/N : **Since my previous two fics were SO dark and depressing, here's a (hopefully) funny short little Marauders' Era drabble for you. Also, James and Lily have been dating since sixth year and this is an offer Lily makes for the hols before the seventh. And I also know that _Back to the Future_released in 1985, but honestly, what the hell? Let's just pretend it released earlier :3

**Disclaimer : **Nope. Don't own anything. Wish I had Sirius though.

* * *

_Marauding the movies_

Oh hell no.

When Lily Evans offered to take all the Marauders out for a movie, she had NOT been expecting to be stuck at the cinema with James Potter and the even more insufferable Sirius Black.

Granted, she WAS dating James, but Merlin forbid, if he squealed at the popcorn machine one more time, she would hex him into oblivion.

Black, of course, was chatting up about a dozen girls at once.

Rolling her eyes at their predictability, she grumbled her way to the cinema hall, clutching her bag of popcorn.

"Lilykins!"

She grimaced. She HATED that nickname, and even more when it came from Black.

"Lilykins! Where are you going?" Black abandoned the girls, though not before tipping all of them a mighty wink and making them all swoon, to follow her. Git.

"OI PRONGS! Prongs! Prongs! JAMES!" Great, now James was over too.

"Lils, isn't it AMAZING how they make this popping corn? Muggles," he added, earning surprised looks from passers-by and an eye-roll from Lily, "know more than you'd give credit for. Anyway, What d'you want Padfoot?"

"Prongs, mate, I think Lilyflower's angry with us," he said with a pout. Lily hated that pout. It made him look so innocent when he perfectly knew he was not.

"Oh no! Lily's having loads of fun! It was so great of you to take us out for this, er, oh right, cinema!" he added after Sirius mouthed the word to him, "Shame Remus and Peter couldn't make it, eh? Still, wouldn't have it any other way, right Lils?"

"Yeah. I'm totally having the time of my life here," Lily snarled.

"My best mate and my girlfriend at the cinema with me. Isn't that great?" said James, who had obviously missed the sarcasm.

"Wait, I'm your best mate?" said Lily, mouth twitching.

Honestly, it was worth watching James squeal at popcorn just for this. Sirus' goofy grin and pretending to kiss James was mirrored by the look of disgust on his face. Perfect.

"Come on then, _Back to the Future _starts in five minutes!"

* * *

Lily thought her eyes would pop out of their sockets from all the rolling. Of course, she had to be strategically positioned between James and Sirius. Of course, they had to make constant references to the wizarding world. In loud voices.

In Sirius Black's words, they were 'marauding' the cinema.

Which was stupid. Not to mention 'maraud' wasn't a real word. At least, Lily didn't think so.

Annoying Marauders aside, Lily actually enjoyed the movie. She laughed at Marty's antics and blunders. She left feeling completely satisfied, eating some of her remaining popcorn while James and Sirius, who had cola splashed on his pants (Lily didn't ask) were engaged in a heated debate over time travelling.

"Honestly, Prongs, the bloke could've just bought a Time-Turner."

"They're muggles, Padfoot, and I rather enjoyed the cimena actually."

The corners of Lily's mouth twitched again.

"Cimena? Honestly, James," she said, tutting. "Well, I'm glad to hear you liked it. What about you Sirius?"

"Well, the bloke could've used a time turner but, yeah, I guess I liked it. Plus the popcorn was great!" he added, with a goofy grin.

"Yeah," said James, "Say, Lils, have any to spare?" he asked eyeing her bag.

She rolled her eyes and wordlessly handed it over to him.

"Maybe the movies aren't so bad after all," she muttered to herself, watching James and Sirius squabble over the popcorn.

Nope, they were definitely not bad. At all.

Marauding the movies was fun.

* * *

**A/N : **Well, that was that! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


End file.
